The Dent
by Animus Drake
Summary: Somebody gets chewed out for denting my Bike!


One day, one very happy day, a sunshiny day, Animus was out riding her prized Harley Davidson. It was modified for her, by her. She loved the bike as if it was her very own baby; she also was protective of it. Nobody was to ride her bike with out her permission. This is how she spent her free time, riding and fixing the bike. Even though it didn't need to be fixed half the time she tinkered with it. Well anyway, she was out riding having a wonderful time by herself. Duo sighed as he watched her, wondering if he could get that much attention from her at any given time. "Hey Duo, What are you doing?" Trowa asked as he sat down beside Duo. He just sighed. "Does she trouble you? I mean how she spends way too much time with her bike, and not enough time with you?" Trowa said, trying to help Duo. He just grunted, not really wanting to admit to the truth. She did spend way too much time with her bikes. And not enough time with the other pilots. Delga, Quatre, Trowa, Duo, Wufei and even Heero were saying that she needed to spend more time with the other pilots. But she didn't think so, she thought that she spent too much time with the pilots and not enough time with her bikes. "Come on inside Duo, she will be in when she gets thirsty enough. Then we can wisp her away. Does that sound like a good idea?" Duo smiled at the thought of taking her away somewhere. "Sure why not. You want to get something to eat? I'm famished." Duo said in his usually happy tone. Trowa was happy that he had gotten Duo out of his three-second depression. The two got up and walked inside.

~~~ Early in the evening around sunset ~~~

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Animus said as she walked inside the living room with a tall glass of water. Duo looked back behind him. He smiled and said, "Glad you could come back inside." He jumped up and set her glass on a nearby table. He took both of her hands into his and continued, "I have a special surprise for you, my Little Annie." She raised and eyebrow in suspicion. "I told you not to..." She was cut off by Duo's hand being placed upon her lips. "I don't want to hear another word. You are coming with me now." He said this in his deadly serious tone that scared everyone. *Am I in trouble with him? * Animus thought as Duo pulled her outside. "I am taking you to a special place, where we can be together. And I have been waiting for you to be done riding your bike. So I don't want to hear anything about your bikes...ok?" He said in a more joking fashion. She smiled as she felt her heart warm up with that special feeling that only Duo could make her feel. She sighed and smiled as Duo opened up his truck door for her to get in. It was a black ford 150 with an extended cab, V8 engine. Animus could remember the first time he brought it home. How proud he was of it. She got a good look under the hood when he wasn't looking, of coarse. But what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. He started the engine and they where off. ~ Meanwhile back at the house ~ "Hey, Wufei, did you know if Animus came in yet? She has been out there for hours. She is really starting to worry me." Delga asked. Wufei looked at her in surprise. He raised his eyebrows and said, "I thought she was with you?" Delga shook her head. Trowa walked in the room. "Has anyone seen Animus? Duo just went somewhere, I heard his truck." He asked. "I think we should go out and try to find her. What if she is hurt and can't get here?" Delga started to fret. Heero came up from behind Delga and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. We will go out and try to find her. Okay?" He said. Delga nodded her head. "Just as long as I go with you guys." She added. They all nodded their heads and where of trying to find Animus with flashlights. They had a pretty big back yard, so it would be like finding a needle in haystack. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ As Duo and Animus arrived at the 'special spot' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow Duo, this is amazing! The sunset is beautiful. How did you ever mange to find a place like this?" Animus said as she looked up to see the purples, blues, pinks, oranges and reds clash together on the clouds. "I always wanted to take you here, but I had to wait for the right time." He said as he slipped his hand around her waist. They sat and cuddled, talking about whatever happened to be on their minds. The sun was setting and the stars where coming out. "I wonder what the others are doing?" Animus asked as she looked up to Duo. They where laying on the ground looking up at the sky, his hand was on her back and her head was laying on his chest. His heartbeat was very comforting to Animus. She was glad that he had done this. He took a deep breath. "I think they are wondering outside looking for us. Nobody saw you come in except me. So Delga is probably worried sick. Do you think we should go home?" The concern in Duo's voice made Animus's heart break. She wish that this night would never end. She let out a loud sigh and said, "Yeah, sure let's go home, I wouldn't want Delga to die of a heart attack caused by worry." Duo gave a chuckle and sat up. On the way back to the truck, Duo grabbed Animus and gave her a deep passionate kiss. She gasped with surprise. ~~~~~~ Back at the house ~~~~~ "We have looked every where Delga. We couldn't find her." Trowa said as he and Quatre sat next to Delga on the living room couch. She was in distress. She didn't say anything. She got up and went up to bed and fell asleep. "Where is Delga?" Wufei asked as he and Heero walked in the door. "She just went upstairs. I bet she needs to calm down a little bit and she will be fine." Quatre said. Heero could just sigh and hope that that would be the case. "Somebody has got to tell her that you guys are back. And Animus nor Duo is anywhere." Wufei said as he sat down and leaned back a little in his chair. "Wait. This doesn't make any sense...," Trowa said with a contorted face. "What do you mean, 'this doesn't make any sense' Trowa?" Heero asked sarcastically. "Well, who was the last one in the living room that actually saw Duo?" There was a period of silence ... ... ...

"I saw him as I walked into the kitchen. I was getting something to drink, but I decided to sit with Duo a little while and watch some t.v. with him. There was a glass of water on the counter though. It was full." Wufei said. "And then what happened." Trowa pushed on. "Well, I got up after the cartoo...show and I got something to eat and I went back upstairs. Why?" Wufei finished. "Well, If you were with him watching your 'show', and then you left, I'm giving a guess about a half an hour later. What time was that?"

"About three in the afternoon."

"When you left?"

"Yes."

"Oh wait a minute, I heard Duos' truck start up around the time of six thirty sevenish. I was in the kitchen about to go into the garage to see if anybody wanted some tea. And I to did see the fresh glass of water on the counter." Quatre blurted as he worked on his memory. 

"Heero did you see anything? Hear anything that could help us piece together this puzzle?"

"Nope. I was upstairs sleeping until I woke up." He said in reply.

"I guess that last mission really did wear you down, huh Heero?" Wufei said sarcastically. Heero glared at him until Trowa broke the uncomfortable silence.

"I have figured it all out. Animus went with Duo somewhere. She is with Duo."

"That is so simple! How come nobody thought of it before hand?" Quatre said enthusiastically. There was again another silence spell. "Somebody has got to tell Delga this." Wufei said in a rather small and becoming voice. "I can't do it, I have to, um ... take a shower." Heero said as he darted upstairs. "Are you all abandoning me?" Wufei said in shock. "Well, I would go with you Wufei it's just that I have to go use the bathroom." Trowa said as he zipped into the nearest bathroom. Wufei looked at Quatre, with those endless black eyes. That cold stare which sent shivers up every ones spine. "You too, Quatre?" He said in a monotone voice. "I...have...to...clean...myteapots! ...Bye!" Quatre said post haste running up to his room. "YOU ALL ARE A BUNCH OF WEEKLINGS!" Wufei yelled. He knew that he was going to get chewed out by Delga if he went upstairs. 'Why me? Why do I have to always get stuck doing all the dirty work? I probably have so many smurf-berry points it's impossible to count them all' Wufei said to himself as he walked up the stairs toward his doom. He knocked and Delga let him come in. ~~~~ Meanwhile Downstairs ~~~~

"Shhhhh! They might be all sleeping." Animus said to Duo, as he was about to yell something. "So, we can just say it was our loud neighbor?" He said as he reached for Animus's side, tickling her. She tried as hard as she could to try and concentrate on opening the door and not laughing. She got the opening the door part okay, but she couldn't stop from laughing. ~~~~ Fifteen minutes earlier ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Heero walks out of the shower toward the linen closet to get a fresh towel. He looks over to Delga's room and hears her screeching and throwing things. He felt bad for Wufei and considered for a moment to go try and help the poor guy. He smile and thinks, 'I am so glad I am not in Wufei's shoes right now. Poor guy. But Oh well, if he calls us weaklings then surely he can suffer the 'motherly wrath' of Delga'. ~~~~~~Present time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Duo Stop!" Animus said between laughs. He stopped and stood behind Animus. He grabbed her hand as she tiptoed through the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. "Well, now what? We have successfully walked through the door without wakening anyone up. What are we gonna do now!?" Duo said in a sarcastic voice. Animus sung her hand back and hit Duo in the shoulder. "What was that for?" Duo said. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND FOLLOW ME?" Animus said in a strained whisper. The slowly, quietly and cautiously walked up the stairs, avoiding any creaky stairs that might have blown their cover. ~~~~A couple minutes later~~~~~~ "Can I take my shower?" Duo asked.

"No you can not take a shower." Animus said in a whiney mockery of Duo. He just rumpled his face at her and climbed into bed. "How did you like your day with me Animus?" Duo whispered into her ear as he slipped his arms around her. His warmth was welcoming to her body; she felt safe and so relaxed. "It was absolutely fantastic Babe." Animus whispered back. Duo gave a satisfactory smile to himself and pulled her closer. The cuddled for a few more minutes and fell asleep in each other's arms. (Awww, isn't that sweet? ;.) I know exactly what you pervs were thinking, so forget it. Though I was considering it at one point to make this a lemon = P ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~

Around 8:00 a.m. ... "Okay I'm leaving the house! I'm going out for another ride!" Animus yelled back into the house as she went outside into the garage. Wufei lumbered downstairs and walked into the living room. "How'd'ya sleep?" Duo said cheerfully. "Oh shut up!" Wufei snapped. His appearance was not himself. He looked like an over worked, underpaid, 'I need a vacation' emergency case. His hair looked like a porcupine, he had big bags under his eyes, his posture was slouched over infront of him, he dragged his feet every where, and he had no slippers on. This was a very rare sight to see Wufei in. Duo felt privileged. "Hey man, what happened to you?" Duo asked as a friend. "Well, DUO!!! ," Wufei snapped. Duo sat up straighter. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't look like this."

"How is it my fault?"

"YOU didn't tell anybody where YOU were, and if YOU had taken Animus away or not, which obviously YOU did, and I had to tell Delga that YOU, blockhead, took Animus away!! She was so worried that she had us looking for the both of you until the dead of night!! And not only that, I had to face the wrath of Delga, ALONE. A-L-O-N-E, Alone! Everybody had to hurry up and find something to do, just so nobody would have to face her wrath with ME! Traitors!! This house is full of blasphemous Traitors!!" Wufei said in a raised and stressed voice. "I feel for you man, I can truly say that I do." Duo said compassionately. "No You Don't!" Wufei said in the strained voice, he was going to say something but was cut off by...

**__**

"WHO THE HELL DENTED MY GODDAMN BIKE!! SOMEBODY DENTED MY BIKE, MY BIKE!! NOT THEIR BIKE, NOT YOUR BIKE, BUT MY PRECIOUS BIKE!! MY DAY WAS FINE UNTIL SOMEBODY DENTED MY BIKE!! AND WHO WAS IT?!?!?!?!?!?!!??!?!" Animus came bursting through the door, interrupting Wufei and the rest of the house holds people. "Whoa babe what happened?" Duo said as he shot up out of his chair and turned to Animus. "DON'T PULL THAT BULLSHIT WITH ME LITTLE MAN!!! I AM **_PISSED OFF AND DO NOT NEED YOUR SARCASIM RIGHT NOW!!!_**" Animus had her helmet clenched so tight in her hand that her knuckles where white and her hand was shaking. She was so angry and devastated that she started to shed her tears. Duo walked over to her and put his hand on her back. "Maybe we should hold a counsel session or something?" Duo said in his compassionate voice. **"Get your hand off of my back Duo! I don't need to hold a 'counsel session'; all I need to do is find out who the hell dented my bike. Was it you?" **She said with restrained anger and through gritted teeth. His hand slowly came off. "I was with you last night. And I just woke up; do you think that I would go out in my Batman footy p.j's just to go dent your bike? I don't think so. ... Besides you can ask Wufei, I was with him this morning." Duo said, to try and get Animus's suspicion off of him. **"I THINK WE DO NEED THIS _COUNSEL SESSION_. _AND I THINK WE NEED IT NOW!"_** Animus said as she walked into the living room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~A few minutes later in the living room ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"So why did we have to come down here again?" Quatre asked as he rubbed his eye. "Somebody..."

**__**

"DENTED MY BIKE! NOW GET YOUR SORRY ASSES IN HERE!... NOW!!" Animus said with the same manner as before. She interrupted Duo as he brought Quatre down. He was the last person to get and Animus was getting very impatient. The two of them sat down and waited for Animus to say something. "So where did you go? You didn't tell any body where you had gone! I was worried about you. I had the guys try and find you. Wufei had to endure my yelling last night and all because you went with Duo and didn't tell anyone. How very mature of you. I am so glad that you are finally growing up _Annie_." Delga lectured. "_Don't even start with me Delga. I really don't want to yell. Myself, already restrain me as far as I can do it. And don't; do not call me Annie. That is not my name."_

"Well I don't care what your name is..."

****

"DAMNIT DELGA!! YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER; YOU ARE NOT MY SISTER! HELL, WE AREN'T EVEN REALTED!! AND HERE YOU ARE TELLING ME HOW PISSED YOU ARE! AND HOW DEVESTAED YOU ARE AND EVERYTHING IS YOU YOU YOU!! POOR DELGA, INDULGE IN MY SELF-PITY! WAAAA! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I ONLY CALLED YOU DOWN HERE SO I CAN FIGURE OUT WHO THE HELL DENTED MY GODDAMN BIKE!! THAT IS ALL I WANTED BUT NO! I WAS CALM AND PARTIALLY READY TO BREAK TO THIS ALL OF YOU BUT DELGA RUINED THAT FOR EVERYONE! DAMNIT WHO EVER DID IT JUST ADMIT TO IT!" Animus yelled. She was so angry that she threw her helmet down and caused the floor to crack. Everyone jumped back a little, surprised at the strength, outrage and anger that Animus was expressing. Delga especially, she knew that Animus would never do that to her, or cause damage to anything like she just did. It was very frightening. Nobody has seen this much rage before in Animus. Except for in battle, but this was at home. "The only two people who went in the garage were Wufei and Heero. They walked in right after Delga marched up to bed." Quatre said. Animus whipped her body around to face those two, And through gritted teeth she said, "_Is that true, you two?"_ Heero and Wufei thought it best not to lie to her in this present state. They both nodded their heads. They dare not speak, for the simple fear of her wrath. _"Good. I want everyone to leave the living room. Go back to what you were doing before I inconvenienced you."_ Her death gaze landed on them and she said in an even darker, more sinister voice she pointed and said, _"Except for you two."_ Their eyes widened. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After everyone had left the house ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now as I understand it, one of you dented my bike. All I want to know is who the hell did it. You guys were the last two in the garage, and one of you did it. As the men you have become, I wish my request be granted as swiftly as possible." Animus said with surprising calmness in her voice. She sat down in front of the two boys, waiting for a reply. There was at least an hour of silence. Animus was as calm as she could get. Heero had a look of worry on his face. Wufei was swallowing very hard, to try and moisten his throat. Then finally one of them stood up. "It was me. I did it. I am sorry for causing you so much stress. I fell over last night because I tripped one of your toolboxes and caught myself from falling with the hand that had the flashlight in it. I am sorry, it was an accident." Wufei said in his most humble way he could. A little shocked Animus said, "Thank you Wufei. You stay here. Heero, go busy yourself with something." She said rather calmly. Heero gave a look of pity toward Wufei, and left, post haste. After Heero left the house to go meet up with Doctor J Animus stood. "Wufei, there is only one way we can solve this." She said in a calm and dark voice. "What would that be?" He asked in his usual tone of voice. "We will have a sparring competition. The loser will fix my bike the way I want it, and also they will have to live with their shame of defeat."

"Sounds good."

"Come then. Let us go outside in the back yard. ... You first."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After the sparring competition and all that good and juicy stuff~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Where is Animus at now?" Delga asked. 

"I just walked in here. How should I know?" Heero asked. As soon as the others walked in, Animus came prancing in through the garage. "Hio everyone!" She said in a very happy tone. She went and pecked Duo on the cheek. "What did you do to Wufei?" Delga asked with concern. "Well, he is outside working on my bike. I told him that he couldn't go to the hospital until my bike is finished. I disconnected a few of his joint and broke some others. There is still a few blood splatters on the ground where we were fighting. It was fair punishment. We both agreed to the punishment. So don't worry about it okay?" Animus said in her usual voice. Delga tried getting past Animus, but she grabbed her arm and in a sinister voice said_ "Don't worry about it...Delga._" She said with a smile. Some of her rage was still there. Delga dare not cross her.

To make a long story short, in a few weeks (No thanks to Animus's picky-ness when it came to her bike) Wufei was admitted into the hospital in a few days. He was in casts a few months. Animus was happy with her work that she had done. Though she does regret doing some of the things that she did. But all's well that ends well, the dent was fixed! 

END. **__**


End file.
